


Seduction

by Donar (Dunar)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desperation, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Omorashi, Urination, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunar/pseuds/Donar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Blaise Zabini doing with Harry Potter's cloak of invisibility? And who is stealing love potions from Professor Snape's personal stock? Professor Snape has to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Contains omorashi. If you don't like it or don't know what that is, this story probably isn't for you.

Blaise Zabini took a quick look around to make sure no one was watching, then he donned his invisibility cloak. The cloak was actually Potter's, but when he had first seduced the teen, Potter had walked in on their secret meeting wearing it. Blaise had immediately realized its worth and made him give it to him. Potter probably still wondered where the cloak had gone. That was the beauty of Snape's love potions. Once the effect wore off, the victim didn't remember a thing! It was also why Blaise was going to steal some more of them. Of cause he knew perfectly well how to brew a love potion himself, but the amnesia effect he had no clue how to do. He really should have made the Professor tell him.

Blaise quickly walked over to the potion classroom door and pointed his ring at the lock. He gave the ring a half-turn, the lock clicked and the door sprang open. The locksmith's ring was actually a generous donation from Malfoy. Blaise slipped inside and silently closed the door behind him. The classroom lay dark and deserted, only illuminated by the small ray of light that fell through the open door to Snape's study. Blaise sneaked over. The Professor was sitting at his desk, grading papers. Blaise grinned as he walked past him, hardly more than two steps away and yet Professor Snape was completely oblivious to his presence. He went over to the potion rack on the other side of the room and quickly skimmed over the labels on the drawers.

Professor Snape was quite surprised as the silent alarm ward he had set on the potion store went off, after all he was right in the room. There had been some thefts lately, from his private stock. Dangerous potions, too, if in the wrong hands – and not entirely legal, so he had been hesitant to report the incident. Surreptitiously, he looked over to the shelves. He was even more intrigued when he saw a drawer open apparently all by itself, then a small hand appeared out of thin air, reached inside and grabbed a vial. The hand withdrew and vanished together with the vial. The occurrence repeated itself two more times, then the drawer closed again. Snape quickly looked back down on his papers. He figured the hand had an owner and if the hand was here, so was that owner. He silently muttered a charm to enhance his hearing. And really, he could hear tiny footsteps make their way to the door.

Snape didn't show any emotion, but inwardly, he grinned. Bloody thief! They had some nerve! He waited a moment until he was sure they had left, then he quietly grabbed his wand and got up to follow them. The classroom door opened by an invisible hand, and the steps went down the corridor, to the left. Snape kept his distance and cast a spell of darkness around himself to make sure he wasn't noticed.

The footsteps went around a corner and stopped. Snape inched closer and carefully peered around the corner. The hallway lay empty, but then suddenly Blase Zabini's head appeared floating in the air. The boy grinned like a fool as he fully took off his invisibility cloak and carefully folded it up. Then he continued down the hallway in the direction of their dormitories.

Snape returned to his study as well. “Mr. Zabini”, he muttered under his breath, “we need to have a talk.”

 

* * *

 

At dinner, Professor Snape kept a watchful eye on Zabini. He didn't miss when the teenager quickly poured something into Potter's drink just as Potter and his friends were looking the other way because they had started an argument with Draco, who had just tried to walk past them.

Zabini got back to his table and ate like nothing had happened. When he finished his meal and got up, Snape excused himself to his colleagues and went after the boy, careful to keep his distance and not to attract attention. Zabini headed for their dormitories. Snape was a bit disappointed, but he decided to linger around a bit longer just to make sure. His persistence was rewarded as the secret door swung open again all by itself and then a moment later, it closed like by an invisible hand. Snape cast the hearing spell, and for sure, there were the tiny footsteps leading further down into the unused parts of the dungeons. They stopped in front of an abandoned classroom, which was currently used to store some old furniture. Zabini's head appeared again and the boy took a nervous look around, he obviously didn't want to be followed. Then he raised his hand and pointed it at the door. He did something with his ring and the door clicked open. Zabini quickly slipped inside, leaving the door slightly ajar.

The room had no other exit, so Snape stayed behind and watched to see what would happen next. He didn't have to wait long before Harry Potter came walking down the hallway, also headed in the direction of the old classroom. He vanished inside and closed the door behind him. Snape waited a moment longer, then he sneaked closer to listen on the door.

Blaise grinned as Potter entered their secret meeting place, he just had had time to take off his cloak and build a small bedding on the floor for them from some old blankets. Potter took to the potion quite fast, Blaise wondered if maybe the other teen felt some subliminal attraction to him to begin with. Potter stared at him, a lewd glint in his eyes.

“Why don't you come over here with me, Harry”, Blaise smiled.

He didn't have to tell him twice. Potter closed the distance and eagerly embraced him, painfully forcing him against a stack of old furniture.

Blaise laughed: “Hey! Hey! Slow down! You're full of spirits today!”

Potter didn't listen, he was grinding his body against Blaise, breathing heavy already. His hands found their way inside Blaise's shirt and pants.

“No, Harry, no! Wait!”, Blaise said sternly. Potter slowed down and Blaise managed to push him away long enough to grab his shirt. He purred: “Let me help you take off your clothes first!”

He managed to get them both out of their shirts at least, and with some difficulty, Potter wouldn't keep his hands off him for even a second and he kept on trying to kiss him. Blaise definitely had to reduce Potter's dosage the next time. He grabbed a hand that somehow had gotten into his pants and forced Potter away. Potter whined pitiful. “Shush!”, Blaise told him, “Stop it already!”

Potter kept on fighting so it took him some time to get the teen's pants undone for him. He had just pulled them down when he heard a creak of the door. Fuck! He had forgotten to lock it again! He looked up and in the door stood Professor Snape of all people. Blaise froze, he could feel his heart skip a beat. Potter didn't notice nor care, he used the opportunity to force Blaise into an embrace again and pressed a wet kiss on his cheek.

Professor Snape took in the scene before him. Both teenagers were in varying states of undress, Potter wore his trousers around his knees and his briefs failed to contain his erection. He was busily humping Zabini, apparently completely oblivious to everything else around them. Zabini on the other hand was staring directly at him and Snape would never have thought the black boy could go that pale.

Snape put on his angry teacher look as he briskly walked over to the two. He grabbed each boy at the neck with one hand and forced them apart.

“Mr. Potter! Mr. Zabini! Our two prodigies! What a surprise”, he gloated.

“Professor Snape!”, Zabini croaked, “it's not-! I can explain!”

“I'm sure you will”, Snape said coldly, “get your clothes back on! And then my office! The both of you!”

Zabini obeyed and hurriedly grabbed his shirt, but the second Snape let go of Potter, the boy tried to get at Zabini again. Annoyed, Snape grabbed him once more and forced his head around so Potter had no choice but to face him. The teenager tried to wiggle out of his grip, still only focused on Zabini. There was no recognition in his eyes, he looked completely spaced out. Snape slapped him in the face and for a second Potter seemed to wake up, but as soon as he saw Zabini, his eyes glazed over again.

Snape pulled up Potter's trousers himself and proceeded to force him into his shirt, all the time holding him down so he wouldn't jump at Zabini. Zabini was staring at them stupidly. “My office!”, Snape hissed at him. The boy literally jumped then he turned around and ran like all hell was after him. Once he was out of sight, Potter calmed down a little, though he was still completely unresponsive and tried to get after Zabini the second Snape let go of him.

Snape cursed and caught the boy's arm again. He snatched up the cloak of invisibility from the floor, grabbed Potter at his shoulder, forced the boy out onto the corridor and walked him over to his office. Zabini was waiting inside the potions classroom in front of the door, his eyes downcast and overall looking appropriately scared. Potter immediately tried to break away and run over to him, but Snape had expected him to and tightened his hold on the boy's shoulder. Potter winced and squirmed under the brutal grip, but even then he couldn't snap out of his trance.

Snape pushed him against the wall and held him in place there with one hand while he opened the door with the other. “You, inside!”, he bellowed at Zabini. He pushed Potter in after him and marched him over to the potion shelves, quickly grabbed a strong sleeping solution and then dragged Potter over to the door to his private quarters. There, he turned around to Zabini again. The boy stood in the middle of the room, trying to be as invisible as possible.

“Sit”, he growled, indicating the chair opposite his desk with his eyes. He pushed Potter through the door and down a fleet of stairs. He took him to his guest room and sat him down on the bed.

“Drink this!”, he held out the vial with the sleeping solution to the boy. Potter tried to wiggle out of his grip and get up. Snape pushed him back down and slapped him once more. The boy stopped fighting and stared at him confused and fearful. Snape gave him another slap for good measure before Potter could decide to drift away again. “Drink!”, Snape barked at him and forced the vial to Potter's lips.

Potter recoiled from him, crying bloody murder. Snape had had enough, he grabbed Potter, held the boy's nose and poured the vial into his mouth when he gasped for air. The boy coughed and spat, but Snape managed to force most of the solution down his throat. Potter jumped up and tried to run, but he was swaying dangerously and only managed a single step. Snape had to catch him or he would have fallen. More gently now, he eased the half-conscious boy back down onto the bed.

“Sleep it off!”, he told him. Potter tried to resist and get back up, but he hardly had the strength left to keep his eyes open. By the time Snape had put a blanket over him, the boy was fast asleep. Snape had the good sense to grab Potter's wand and lock the door before he left. The last thing he needed was that nosy boy sneaking around his private quarters.

 

* * *

 

Blaise eyed the door Professor Snape had escaped through for about the thousandth time. The Professor took an awful long time with Potter. He wasn't making him talk, was he? Potter was totally spaced out, no way Snape would get anything sensible out of him. Right? The long wait put him on edge and when he was nervous, he had to pee. Anxious, he started to bounce up and down his leg. Maybe he could quickly sneak out to go to the loo and get back before the Professor noticed his absence? Just as the thought had occurred to him, Professor Snape reentered the room. Blaise almost jumped up from his chair. That man had a way to move silent that was outright creepy!

He eyed Snape warily as the man made his way over to him. Snape put down the invisibility cloak on the desk in an orderly pile, stared at Blaise for a moment, then turned around without a word and went to put a pot of water on the fireplace. He waited in silence, staring into the flames and completely ignoring Blaise. When the water started to boil, Professor Snape got over to his desk and sat down behind it. He got out an oldish looking tea pot from under it, carefully put in some tea leafs and poured the water over it. While the tea was brewing, he got two cups from the same place under the desk, one he put in front of Blaise, the other for himself.

Blaise watched him with raising anxiety.

“Mr. Zabini”, the Professor startled him as he finally spoke, “would you care for some tea?”

Snape sounded _friendly_. He didn't wait for an answer and poured Blaise a cup, and Blaise looked up at the man. Professor Snape _smiled_ at him. Snape _never_ smiled. Blaise quickly grabbed his tea to take a sip, though mostly to hide behind the cup. It was an unsettling smile, the kind that didn't extend to the eyes. On Snape, it looked like his muscles had a hard time to even remember how to move to contort this mask he wore instead of a face into a smile, almost like it caused the man physical pain. Blaise stared right into those unsmiling eyes. He had seen the Professor let slip his guard and laugh for real exactly once. When he had dosed Snape with his own love potion and seduced him to get at the questions for the upcoming O.W.L. exam.

Except for a small twitch in the corner of his eye, Professor Snape's expression did not change in the slightest, but if his stare had been angry before, now there positively was murder in his eyes. It was almost as if the man had just read Blaise's thoughts. Blaise quickly looked down at his cup and took another deep sip. Now that was an unsettling idea!

Snape continued to look at him in silence. If the Professor was trying to unsettle him with his stare, he sure was doing a good job at it. Little did Blaise know that Snape was merely waiting for the truth serum in the tea to take effect. Blaise nervously emptied his cup. He knew he shouldn't because he already had to pee and since he was already anxious the tea would go straight to his bladder. Professor Snape refilled his cup for him. Just watching him pour the liquid made Blaise realize how full his bladder felt.

Since Professor still didn't talk, Blaise started to think about what he was going to say. He surreptitiously eyed the invisibility cloak. Maybe he wasn't in that deep shit after all – what did Professor Snape really know in the end? He had probably figured that Potter had been dosed with a love potion and he either knew already or would figure out that it came from his storage. The man wasn't stupid so he would make the connection between the theft and the invisibility cloak. But he hadn't actually seen Blaise steal the potion, nor him administer it to Potter. The remaining potions were safely hidden away where no one but Blaise would find them. The cloak was Potter's, and Potter probably would even confirm as much. So what had Blaise actually done? He had been out after curfew, a minor offense really. Potter had stolen the love potion and for some reason accidentally dosed himself with it and then he had assaulted Blaise. Blaise really was the victim here.

Professor Snape ripped him from his thoughts. “So”, he asked conversationally, “did you steal a love potion from my office earlier today?”

No, Blaise thought, Potter did. “Yes, Professor, I did”, his mouth said. His eyes bulged when he realized his words.

Professor Snape was still smiling. “And did you spike Potter's drink with said potion at dinner?”

“Yes, Professor”, Blaise said and panicky slapped his hand to his mouth.

“Have you stolen potions from me before?”

“Yes, Professor”, Blaise croaked with rising terror. Not only couldn't he tell a lie, he _had to_ answer.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk”, Professor Snape made, “oh, Mr. Zabini!”

Snape got up and went over to the fireplace, pretended to think while he looked at the flames. Blaise felt like crying, he had never been so afraid in his life. Professor Snape was going to kill him, he just knew it. His legs felt like rubber or he would have made a mad dash for the door. His fear made him have to go to the loo even worse. He could almost feel the tea rush right through him and into his already aching bladder. He fidgeted uncomfortably. Professor Snape eyed him, measuring him, and slowly walked back to his desk. He put his hand on the invisibility cloak. “Where did you get this?”

“From Potter. It's Potter's”, Blaise said.

For a split-second, Professor Snape's mask almost showed surprise. “How? He just gave it to you?”

Blaise almost bit his tongue. His mouth answered: “He was under the influence of the potion. I made him give it to me.”

He moaned silently and started scissoring his legs. He had to piss so bad! If only Snape would already end his interrogation and either kill him or let him go so he could use the bathroom! Snape gave him an irritated look, then he abruptly turned around and angrily stared into the fire again.

Blaise fidgeted. He didn't dare to grab himself, fearing the Professor was secretly watching him.

“Professor Snape?”, he asked timidly when he couldn't stand to wait any longer.

Snape didn't answer.

“Professor? May I-”, Blaise tried again.

“Not now, Mr. Zabini!”, Snape cut him off.

Blaise whimpered and grabbed himself after all. He couldn't keep his legs still anymore. He whined: “Professor Snape! I really-”

“Mr. Zabini, do you think this is funny?”, Snape growled.

“No, Professor!”

“Then will you keep quiet while I try to think? And stop floundering around like a five-years old!”

“I can't”, Blaise squeaked. He felt like he was bursting.

“Merlin's beard, what the hell is wrong with you, boy?”

“I have to go to the loo real bad”, Blaise, still under the influence of the truth serum, blurted out. At that moment, he wished the Professor would just kill him there and then.

Snape glowered at him. He threatened: “Is this some trick to get out-”

“It isn't!”, Blaise pleaded desperately, “I can't lie right now!”

Professor Snape seemed to have to think about that. “Indeed, you can't!”, he remarked. Suddenly he smiled again – the even creepier kind where the eyes smiled, too – the Professor strolled back over and put his hand on Blaise's shoulder, like in a reassuring gesture. Blaise tried to shrink away from the touch, but Snape held him in place.

“Why don't you take some more tea?”, he asked in a sickly-sweet voice as he, excruciatingly slow, poured Blaise another cup. Blaise groaned and pressed his legs together as as strongly as he could.

“Please! I'm gonna have an accident!”

“Oh, you better not, Mr. Zabini!”, Snape purred, “drink up!”

Blaise shakily raised the cup to his mouth and emptied it. As soon as he put it down, Snape refilled it for him again.

“Drink up!”

Professor Snape made him drink three more cups, then the tea pot was finally empty. Blaise's bladder hurt so bad, he had to blink away tears from his eyes. Professor Snape hummed to himself while he sat a new pot of water on the grill over the fireplace. Blaise really felt like crying.

“Please, Professor! I'm sorry! I'm bursting! Please!”

Snape ignored his pleading and without hurry sat up a new brew of tea. As he poured the hot water onto the leafs, Blaise had to grab himself through his pants or he would have lost it. He doubled over and desperately choked his penis with his hand as he tried to blend out the sound of pouring water. He was weeping when Snape put a new cup in front of him.

“Professor, I can't! Please, I gotta pee! I'm gonna have an accident!”

In fact, the death-grip he held his member in was the only thing that kept him from pissing himself there and then. He wondered if his bladder could actually burst.

Professor Snape smiled at him, understanding. Conversationally, he asked: “So, have you ever used that love potion on me?”

Blaise almost choked. He let go of his penis for just a split-second and immediately a forceful stream of hot piss poured out of him. He hesitated another split-second trying to decide whether he should stem the flood or hold shut his mouth, then he pressed both hands into his groin like his life depended on it. His death-grip renewed, he managed to stop the flow, but his briefs felt completely soaked, and he was pretty sure so were the back of his trousers and the seat. He tried to shield the wet spot in his crotch from Snape's view with his hands. His bladder felt like it was about to burst more than ever, he had left out far too little to ease the pressure and stopping himself mid-stream made the pain even worse. He bit down hard on his lip, not only to divert himself from the agony in his lower body, but also to stop himself from answering the question.

It didn't work. “Yes, I did!”, he gasped. Fuck! He was so dead! Dead! Dead! Dead!

“Do you think I've used it on you before?”, Professor Snape mused.

Blaise took a moment to process the question. Another huge spurt escaped into his pants, now fully soaking the front of his trousers. “N-ghh-?”, he said. He couldn't believe what Snape had just asked. Snape couldn't possibly have... could he?

Professor Snape smiled at him warmly. It send a chill down Blaise's spine. “Little bit of a close call there?”, Snape asked, sympathetic, pointedly looking at Blaise's crotch.

“More than close, I already wet my pants”, Blaise confessed to his horror, “please, Professor, I need the loo _now_ , I'm leaking!”

Professor Snape shook his head, saddened. “Tsk, tsk, tsk! I told you you better not had an accident in my study!”

Just then Blaise couldn't do it any more. He was in pure agony and he figured he had already ruined the Professor's chair. If Professor Snape was going to kill him anyways, peeing on his carpet couldn't make things any worse. He just opened his hand and let go of his penis. He immediately started peeing. It flooded out of him in a huge stream, completely soaking through his trousers within seconds. The piss pooled around his butt, dripping from the side of the chair and rushing down his legs, soaking into the carpet. It felt so good, he started to sob.

Blaise peed for two minutes straight, he couldn't believe he had been able to hold in this much piss. Snape watched every second of it, but Blaise didn't care anymore. He didn't notice the lascivious glint in his Professor's eyes. When Blaise finally had finished, his trousers and the cushion of the chair were completely soaked. Not even the carpet had been able to fully contain the flood, a small puddle extended on the stone floor beyond it.

“Oh, Mr. Zabini, what a naughty boy you are!”, Professor Snape said.

**Author's Note:**

> 2014-08-11 - Corrected some errors


End file.
